


Good Girl

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: “Do you want to see me? I can see you. Aren’t you curious?”Once the chat was over and you saw it, you waited for Seven to say something about it... But he didn’t notice? So you spent the day wondering on how to reply. Was this man that horrible? Was he someone that you could talk to? You’d like to think you were good with words and able to help people. But... Could you help him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's been awhile, huh?.... ;;;;  
> I started a MM blog a while ago, so I've been focusing on that... And on there, Saeran won the vote for a Vday special!  
> Anyway, sorry about being gone for so long, but uh, heeerrreee I am with Saeran smut.

“ _Do you want to see me? I can see you. Aren’t you curious?_ ”

You had gotten the text a few days ago, sometime in the middle of a panicked chat about the upcoming holiday. At the time, you were focused on defending Jaehee about her stance on the day, so you ignored the little notification at first. You thought it might have been Zen whining to you privately in an attempt to score a date.

Once the chat was over and you saw it, you waited for Seven to say something about it... But he didn’t notice? So you spent the day wondering on how to reply. Was this man that horrible? Was he someone that you could talk to? You’d like to think you were good with words and able to help people. But... Could you help him?

Skip forward a few days and here you were now, your finger hovering over the ‘Send’ button as you mulled over the same thoughts again and again.

 “ _I thought you wanted to stay hidden?_ ” Wasn’t the best way of talking, but... Sometimes you couldn’t beat around the bush.

“Ah-Achoo!” You dipped your head hard, sniffling a bit as that random sneeze shot out of somewhere. You resumed your normal position, but froze.

_Message Sent!_

Well... I guess you had no choice now.

* * *

 

Around midnight you got the first response. Actually, ‘midnight’ is being polite. It was around three in the goddamn morning when you got the response. 

“It’s not like the others don’t do this,” You muttered and rubbed your eyes, straining to focus on the bright text.

“ _You’ve seen me before. Did you forget? Are you really that stupid?_ ”

You rolled your eyes, quickly typing out your response.

“ _You were wearing a mask. Did you forget?_ ”

He didn’t answer, so you checked the group chat to be safe, then snuggled under the covers. It was still weird sleeping in her bed, but at least the blankets were so soft. 

You fell asleep wondering if the blankets were a gift from Jumin or V back when Rika was still around.

* * *

 

The next message as later that morning. While the apartment didn’t have food, Seven did stop by with a box of simple foods. Left before you could see him, just sent a message over the chat about it. Your phone went off while you were cooking some of the food, trying your best not to nibble on small pieces.

“ _Are they trying to get you to go with them this holiday? They’re lying to you, you know. Fooling you for their own gain_.”

“Jeeesus, this guy is upset, huh?” You checked on your eggs, making sure they were okay as you typed out something else.

“ _Isn’t that what you’re trying to do? Use me for your own gain?_ ”

“ _At least I won’t lie to you about it_.”

The response was instant. How did Seven not know what was happening? You glanced at your breakfast, yelping and quickly plating it to prevent burning. You grumbled to yourself, but cut the stove off to avoid any fires while zoning out after a stranger’s text.

“ _Since you won’t lie to me, then tell me what you’re wanting from me?_ ”

You waited one minute...Two...And then set your phone down to eat breakfast. Did he have an erratic sleeping schedule, or was he busy? You thought about how sporadic Seven was, and decided to assume this guy had the same schedule.

A little blip sounded and you reached for your phone again.

“ _I want to know more about you. What are you doing? What are you thinking? Are you scared of me?_ ”

“ _Well, right now I’m eating breakfast_ ,” You debated on asking him if he ate as well, but decided against it. “ _I’m thinking your sleep schedule must be horrible, and I’m only slightly worried about you_.”

You stared your phone down this time, silently begging for a quick reply.

“ _My sleep schedule is fine. I get sleep. Do you want to see me?_ ”

Christ, he was almost like some anxious Tinder date that didn’t know how to talk.

“ _Maybe, I have to figure out how bad you are. Hey, if I promise to not lie, do you promise too?_ ”

“ _Haha, promises? Like a little kid? You know promises are broken all the time, right?_ ”

You scoffed, already annoyed with how easy going you were treating this situation. Even he was making fun of you.

Your phone blipped again, and you looked at his new text.

“ _I promise I won’t lie_.”

* * *

 

You spent the rest of the day secretly texting him. For some reason Seven hadn’t caught onto what was happening, even when you missed several chats. Did this mean this guy was great at hacking, in a way that was even better than Seven?

The others were worried, but in the chat you just explained you were watching a few funny videos on your phone and kept forgetting to check the app. They bought it, with just a bit of whining (and a lecture from Jumin about ‘youth these days’).

You still didn’t know much about him, except he absolutely _hated_  if you mentioned Seven at any time. He would send these long texts with the same repetitive phrase over and over again. But if you apologized, he would normally go back to himself again. Or, erm, how he was before.

You weren’t expecting him to suddenly call you. Trying your best not to look anxious, you calmly walked to the bedroom, answering the call at the last second. Instantly, you were greeted by a cackle.

“ _You actually answered!_ ”

“Well, yeah,” You shook your head, moving to sit on the bed. “Why not?”

“ _Your voice is different from what I was expecting_ ,” He went on, apparently ignoring you. “ _I thought you would sound scared- Terrified_.”

“Kinda hard to be scared of you when you’re probably miles away, or in some hideout.” You admitted, resisting the urge to roll your eyes.

“ _What if I was outside the apartment? Ready to break in and take you where you belong?_ ”

“Where do I belong?”

“ _In paradise._ ”

Red slipped onto your cheeks at his breathy voice. Paradise? ...That was probably the most romantic thing someone had told you.

Wait. Romantic? Whoaaahohoho, you were letting the recent hubbub of Valentine’s get to you.

“S-So, uh,” You cleared your throat, attempting to get back on the right conversation. “What’s stopping you? The security?”

“ _Mmm, I’m not keen on setting off a huge explosion, unless you really have a death wish._ ”

“Bomb??”

“ _Did the others not tell you?_ ” He let out a fit of strange giggles. “ _I told you they were fooling you!_ ”

Swallowing thickly, you continued. “There’s a bomb here?”

“ _It’s the special security system. Do you trust me more now?_ ”

He didn’t give you a chance to respond before hanging up. Wanting to call him back, your fingers flew over to the call list- But nothing was there.

Pissed, not thinking clearly, you entered the chatroom.

_Jumin Han: Ah, hello._

_You: Why is the hacker telling me that there’s a bomb in here, yet none of the people I’m supposed to trust have?_

_Yoousung⋆: A bomb??_

You were about to type in a very stern message when Seven called you.

“ _Heeeey, Mc,_ ” He let out a nervous laugh. “ _So, uh, about the hacker-_ ”

“Is he right?”

“ _Well,_ ”

“Yes or no, Seven.”

There was a silence, a crinkling of something, before he let out a sigh. “ _Yes._ ”

“What the fuck, Seven? I thought I was supposed to trust you guys? But there’s a bomb that could go off here?”

“ _Well, only if someone trips the security system and-_ ”

“And??? And Someone is trying to do that, Seven! God, I would have liked to know if my life was on the line!” You groaned, your lunch stirring uncomfortably in your stomach. “You know what, fuck this, I’m getting off the phone.”

You heard muffled yelling before ending it with a stabbing click.

What the fuck had you gotten yourself into?

* * *

 

You weren’t going to act like your anger didn’t make some decisions for you. Did you agree with the actions? No. But, here you were, looking at the long stream of curses you sent Seven.

You plopped your face on the bed with a groan. You had every right to be angry, right? I mean, there was a bomb that could have killed you at any moment, along with the weird drawer no one would let you open... And how Seven dodged every serious question.

 And the others were even angry for you, but...you still pushed them away. 

God, and Valentine's day was tomorrow to boot. You weren’t going to lie, you had entertained the idea of possibly trying to go out with one of them... It would have been cute. But you kinda fucked that up now.

Your phone blipped again. Rolling onto your back, you picked it up with a groan, prepared for more guilt-ridden texts from Seven.

“ _Do you believe me? Do you trust me?_ ”

No, it was from the hacker. Honestly, right now, you just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep for a few days. I mean, maybe it was for the best? Instead, your fingers typed out a response.

“ _I do._ ”

“ _Good_.” God, the reply was fast. “ _You’re so cute. At least you know who to believe rather than those non-believers. Those traitors_.”

You were getting praise from the hacker, _the bad guy_ , while pushing away the ones you were supposed to be helping. Of course you couldn’t start anew in this group.

You flipped the covers over you, burying your face in the pillow and fighting away tears. You heard another blip, and before you forced yourself to try to get some sleep, you skimmed the message.

“ _Good girls get rewarded ❤︎_ ” 

* * *

 

You woke up with your phone loudly going off. With a grumble you answered, voice weighed down by sleep.

“ _Wake up, do you really need to sleep that long?_ ”

You jerked awake, slowly sitting up as the hacker fussed at you.

“What’s happening?”

“ _I saiiid ‘Good girls get rewarded’, didn’t I? I’m giving you your reward_. Wake up.”

His voice sent shivers up your spine, but you couldn’t really figure out why.

“I have to get dressed- I have to shower-”

“ _Then_ hurry up. _I’m waiting.”_

Again, he hung up before you could say anything. You wanted to fuss, but again, there wasn’t a way you can really call him back. So, you hurried and got ready, a little thankful Seven (or someone) at least brought you some of your clothes from your house... And a little worried about the amount of underwear they apparently touched.

Once you stepped into the kitchen, you froze up for a second. What exactly were you doing listening to the hacker? You flipped through the messages from your phone, seeing more pity texts from Seven, and a weak “Happy Vday” message from Zen.

God... You really did fuck up with them, didn’t you?

As you stared at the screen, a new message from the hacker popped up.

“ _Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up_ ”

“ _I’m ready!_ ”

“ _Good. Come outside to the 1st floor. Keep to your left, go into the parking garage and wait._ ”

Were...Were you really going to leave? You glanced at the apartment, already feeling a bit sentimental until you remembered there was a fucking bomb in here, somewhere, apparently able to go off at any moment.

Right... You didn’t know this hacker, but he had been more truthful than the others you hardly even knew. You grabbed your purse and quickly set out, muting your phone so any panicked Seven texts wouldn’t make you feel even more guilt.

* * *

 

“You actually came down.”

You jumped, struggling to keep your heart under control. There he was, jacket nearly falling off, mask, gleaming mint eyes...

He stepped up to you, grasping your hands in his as he tilted his head with a soft laugh. You couldn’t tell if he was smiling, but the way his eyes shined, you felt that he was.

“I can’t believe it, you came down. You really are a good girl, aren’t you? I’ll take care of you, good girl.”

Without warning, you felt your body shake. Fear? Excitement? The fact no one had touched or spoke to you in person for ages?

Or the fact no one had looked so happy to see you for what felt like weeks?

“What,” You voice sounded weak, so you cleared your throat. “What are you going to do?”

He yanked your hands, pulling you to him as he leaned down and whispered in your ear.

“I’m taking you to paradise.”

One hand darted into your purse, and before you could argue, he grabbed your phone and chucked it somewhere in the garage. You could hear it bounce harshly with loud clattering. There was no way it was still working.

“You don’t need them tracking you, do you, good girl?”

“I, I have a name, you know.” You managed out feebly. He just laughed in response, pulling you to a nondescript black car nearby. You couldn’t help but notice no security cameras seemed to be around.

“You have a choice, trunk or backseat?” 

He didn’t have a weapon, and you knew it was a threat, but you squeezed his hand, feeling your mind numb as you answered.

“Backseat.”

* * *

 

The ride over was kind of bumpy, and he didn’t say much besides casual threats about you taking off the blindfold he tied onto you. He didn’t even tie your hands... But you were too nervous to try anything. 

You couldn’t sort out your thoughts. You wanted this, and the want outweighed the fear, and you had no fucking idea why. Were you losing your mind?

“Princess,” He sang out mockingly. “We’re here. Don’t look just yet, don’t you fucking dare, okay? I still have to show you your gift for being such a good girl.”

You felt the car door open up beside you, his hand grasping yours and carefully leading you out. Once you got your footing, however, he yanked you to keep a fast pace beside him.

“Don’t. Make. A. Sound.”

You used both hands to hold onto his one, him letting out a chuckle as he brought you...Somewhere. It was a building, because it was clear that there were a few doors you had went through.

Soon, you entered one last doorway and the both of you stopped. He led you to a chair, pushing you to sit, as he walked away to do a few things. After a moment or two, the blind fell from your face and piled on your lap.

Wincing from the sudden bright lights, you made a small noise and blinked a few times. When you could finally see, you glanced around the room.

It was mainly blank. White walls, a few computers in the corner, a small bed. But what seemed the most out of place was a few heart shaped boxes, and a big teddy bear sitting at your feet.

“Surprise, I told you I had a reward for you!”

He popped into your field of vision, his oversized black jacket replaced with a more proper and suit like one. It wasn’t done all the way though, and you saw he was still wearing his same shirt underneath. But his mask was off...And the man looked so exhausted trying to hold an attempt at a smile.

His laugh seemed unsettling.

“What is all of this?”

“Re.Wards. Come on, I thought you weren’t so stupid.” He rapped his knuckles lightly against your head, almost teasingly. “Girls get upset when boys don’t get them gifts on this day, don’t they? I know my mother caused a big fit over this holiday.” He spat out ‘mother’ like a curse, and you felt stupid that your heart reached out for him.

“I-I’m sorry.”

He paused for a moment before turning to you, hands finding your shoulders and eyes level with yours.

“Why did you come along? Are you really so dumb? You followed every order without argument, with or without weapons. Are you scared of me?”

“Well-”

“Or do you like me?”

Your cheeks flushed at the idea and he gave such a disturbing grin. 

“You do like me? You do!” He cackled, grabbing your chin. “Tell me it’s because you like me, tell me tell me tell me!”

“I-I don’t know. I don’t even know your name.” You admitted.

His grin faded into a soft smile, his tired eyes glancing over your features before he stepped back, looking through boxes.

“I’ve never had anyone’s love. Not the love I need. Not the fake friendly kind, not the pity love.” He started, trailing off a bit. “Not even my own mother loved me. Or my brother.”

You listened as he muttered and finally picked up a box, bringing it to you and setting it in your lap.

“Open it. It’s your gift for today.”

Your fingers shook as you opened it, slightly expecting something gory. When a glint greeted you instead, you lifted the gift up completely.

A...Pink collar?

He deftly took it from your hands and worked it around your neck, grinning again as it clicked. You felt the cool metal of a tag hit the base of your neck.

“Do you know what it says?” He teased, thumbing the tag. “ _Good Girl_. My good girl.”

He tipped your chin up and suddenly pressed his lips against yours. When you didn’t resist his inexperienced kiss, he kept going. One, two, and suddenly he was pushing a full on make-out session with you.

It was sloppy, you couldn’t always kiss back due to debating on if you even wanted to in the first place, but when he bit your lip you let out a small moan.

“You do like me,” He muttered with a breathy laugh. His hand found yours again, pulling you up and pushing you towards the bed.

“Are you going to give me the love I was neglected all these years? Are you going to love me?” He took off his suit jacket quickly, throwing it to the ground before leaning over and setting his hands on either side of you, successfully propping himself up to be eye level with you again- Quickly stealing another kiss. “I’ll love you, good girl. I’ll treat you better than those men you were talking to, those men who lied to you. Love me back, please.”

Actions were louder than words, right? You quickly pulled him closer by the back of his neck, your lips clashing together. 

He _groaned_.

Suddenly he was pushing you down onto the bed, nearly laying on top of you as he hungrily kissed you, grinding his hips against yours. Between kisses you heard him chant a mantra of ‘yesyesyesyes’, and it wasn’t long before you felt something hard with his grinds.

He pinned your hands above your head with a growl, nipping at your neck. “Good girl, good good girl.” He sucked on your collar bone, earning a whimper from you. “I’ll treat you better than everyone else, I’ll make you mine. Mine mine mine mine.”

Your jacket came off, and then he yanked your shirt over your head. You saw him pause for a moment, eyes half lidded as he stared at your chest. Then, he unclipped your bra and immediately sucked on your breasts, even taking a moment to moan into them.

“So good, sosososo good, I can’t wait I can’t-” Another harsh grind, and his hands were working your pants down past your knees. A free hand of his slipped into your wet underwear, and you moaned as the pad of his finger started fast circles around your clit.

He kept just barely brushing over it, then suddenly rubbing it harshly, laughing breathlessly when you whined.

But soon, your underwear was past your knees as well, and he was pushing his own down. You took a glance at his hardened cock, and when he caught you, he smirked and pumped it a bit with his hand. 

“Ah, is my good girl actually naughty? Maybe I should give you a different tag?”

You bit your lip, suddenly realizing how long it had been since you had felt this good. Was it with a man you didn’t know that well? Yes... But he was quickly becoming more trustworthy, and quickly the only thing your thoughts could focus on. Your lust was addling the rest of them, your reasoning.

“Do you want this? Do you want to feel me shoving inside of you, making you scream louder than anyone else could?”

He didn’t make a movement towards you, and you saw a brief expression of pleasure flit across his features. He was getting himself off while he wanted for you to say if you actually wanted this or not.

You sat up, kicked off your pants and underwear, and jerked him to you by his shirt. He chuckled, letting you wrap your legs around his waist.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

You were pushed back down, and he stared at your face as he guided his cock to your entrance. He pushed the tip in, biting his lip and grinning as you whimpered and tried to buck your hips.

He leaned over you again, catching your lips in between his as he fully pushed into you. Once he was fully in to the hilt, he buried his face into your neck, letting his loud groans out.

“You feel so good, god, you’re so tight, you’re so fucking tight around me. God, god!”

He slowly pulled out, then snapped his hips back against yours, both of you moaning out this time.

He did this a few more times, and then set out a quicker pace. It was hard for him not to moan out against you, and when he managed to kiss you it was sometimes interrupted with a strangled sound of pleasure.

“Saymyname, Say my-ahn, myname,mynamemynamemyname.”

“What- Hhn, whats your name?”

“Saeran,” He let out a guttural groan when you repeated it. “Againagainagain.”

“S-Saeran, right there, ahn-!”

The head of his cock kept rubbing against your g-spot so well with every thrust. It had been too long, way too long. You felt your legs tense up, tightening around his waist so tight as your toes curled.

He brought his head up, sweat slowly forming as he kept rocking into you. “You’re getting tighter- So tight so tight. Are you cumming? Are you?”

Words weren’t willing to come out of your mouth, so instead you nodded quickly, even digging your nails into his back. He moaned, jerking your face so his and starting another sloppy make-out session.

“I’mgoingtomakeyoucu-ngh, cum so hard.”

He started roughly snapping his hips into you, pulling back so he could watch your face contort as you finally came. Your hands couldn’t reach his back anymore, so you clawed at his arms while he fucked you through your orgasm, embarrassing noises coming out from you.

When it was clear every thrust of his was causing your whole body to shake with oversensitivity, he finally slowed and pulled out, kissing and biting at your neck.

“I made you cum, good good girl. I made you do this.”

You nodded weakly, unsure of what he was thinking. He planted another kiss on your lips and then grabbed your shoulder and flipped you over roughly, rutting into your ass a bit.

He was still hard.

His teeth was at your ear, nipping playfully.

“I’m not done yet, good girl. You’re not the only one who gets to have fun.”

* * *

 

You didn’t know how many times the two of you had gone at it. Your legs were extremely weak- You hard to focus intently on getting them to move, along with your arms. But, once he was finally done, he pulled you into a relaxing position on his bed.

He pulled you close, in a tight and forceful hold, as he nuzzled your hair.

“Happy Valentines day.”


End file.
